Yukimasa's Pack
Yukimasa's Pack is the pack led by the father of Hiro named Yukimasa. The pack was taken over by pack member Kamakiri who killed Yukimasa and tore out Hiro's eye. After this Hiro left the area so what happened during his absence is unknown but when Weed and the others encounter Kamakiri it is shown that the pack has become a group of invaders with new members like Stone. At this point the group is officially refered to as Kamakiri's pack but may still have members from the days of Yukimasa's leadership. After Hougen recruits Kamakiri to his group the pack merges with Hougen's Army but After Ohu prevails in battle Hougen's side disbands so there is no information as to what specifically happened the pack. After Hiro has Children with Rekia they become members by affiliation even though the current state of the pack or its members is unknown. Pack members Yukimasa: Former leader of The pack who is the father of Hiro and the grandfather of Kin,Tama, and Hiro's other children. He is deceased after being killed by Kamakiri Kamakiri: A former member of Yukimasa's pack that betrayed Yukimasa by killing him and ripping Hiro's eye out. He becomes leader of the pack and recruits newer members like stone. After teaming with Hougen against ohu the pack becomes a platoon led by Kamakiri but after he is defeated by Hiro the platoon disbands. Hiro: Hiro is the son of former leader Yukimasa. Hiro is the rightful air to leadership of the pack but leaves the pack after his father is killed by fellow pack member Kamakiri. Years later when Hiro defeats Kamakiri the pack disbands and is not seen again. Hiro mates with Reika and his children Kin,Tama, and his other children are born making them the new airs. Stone: Is one of the few members of Yukimasa's pack that is mentioned to have joined Kamakiri in killing Yukimasa. Stone is from the same territory as Rocket and his family when Yukimasa and his pack enter that area stone joins them. He does not have a specific job in the pack but is a trusted agent of Kamakiri's Pack and was shown as Kamakiri's messenger to Hougen until he was killed in battle by sniper. In the anime Stone is killed by Hougen fo delivering the bad news of Kamakiri being beaten by Hiro. Shingo: Is another dog that joined Yukimasa's pack under the leadership of Kamakiri making him a newer and low ranking member of the pack. After Kamakiri allied himself with Hougen shingo met Kerry whom he befriended and escaped battle with. After fleeing shingo witnesses Toube drowning and runs to tell weed while kerry stays behind with toube. After saving toube Shingo goes to the ohu hideout and tells them what he knows about hougen. After this Shingo is not seen again. in the GDW anime Shingo and Kerry are cowardly members of Hougen's army who are saved by Weed and the others and brought back the ohu hideout after finding this information out shingo decides to tell hougen what he knows until a confrontation by Jerome . Kin: Kin is one of Hiro's children so his only relation to the now disbanded pack is the fact that he is now one of the possible airs to the leadership of the group even though it's status is unknown. Kin was born into Ohu so he is not loyal to the pack but technically have some affiliation because of their bloodline. Tama: Tama is one of Hiro's children so his only relation to the now disbanded pack is that he is one of the rightful airs to the leadership of the pack even though he is loyal to Ohu he has ties to the group because of his bloodline. Kamakiri's sons: Kamakiri's three sons forefathers belonged to Yukimasa's pack so because of their family heritage they have ties to the pack even though they personally aren,t loyal to it. Category:GDW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Packs